Epic Wizard101 fanfic
by Zeldafan68
Summary: Eight wizards sat in the Death school, all chatting nervously. "So, Malistaire's gone bad?" "That's what I hear. I hear He wants to ressurect his wife, and destroy all the worlds so that he can." Rated T because of very mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Eight wizards sat in the Death school, all chatting nervously. "So, Malistaire's gone bad?" "That's what I hear. I hear He wants to ressurect his wife, and destroy all the worlds so that he can." Soon, an explosion shook the school, and Four of the wizards flew out the window, the other four screaming as they felt themselves falling. They all lost consciousness as soon as the school hit the ground.

Lucas Nightshade's Point of view:

I woke to a throbbing pain in my side. "Lucas! Where are you?" "O-over here." "Oh my gosh! You're wounded!" It's nothing. I'll be fine..." I looked around, and asked: "What about Alex, Aaron, Adrian, And Abby?" "We searched for them but they are nowhere to be found. We are the only students left of the death school." Tears sprung to my eyes, and then my gaze hardened. "I'm going to kill malistaire!" Violet put a hand on my shoulder. "We will get revenge. Just not... now." I nodded, and Aaron carried me bridal style to the exit. We arrived at Ambrose's house, and he paled at the sight of my wound. I was laid on the floor, and ambrose wrapped my side with linens. I sighed, and tears came to my eyes. "They're really gone." "Easy, Lucas. You mustn't blame yourself." I nodded, and got up. "I'm going to go to Krokotopia. I must see if he ruined anything there." "Very well." I was handed a key shaped like a whirlwind of sand. "You guys can come, if you want." "We got your back, Lucas. No matter what." I readied my clothes, and tugged on my new clothing I had bought from the bazaar. It boosted my critical by about fifty percent, and my accuracy was raised a little. My friends came out, each wearing dragoon's garments like mine. "Well, We should get going." I nodded, and we walked for Bartleby. "Welcome, youth. You may pass." We entered, and fit the key into the door. A portal whirled open, and sucked us in. We all fell for a concrete floor, and landed on top of each other. "Ouch." We all got up, and brushed off our new clothing. Miraculously, they didn't tear. My purple eyes looked around for any trouble, and saw a Mander yelling at a figure. I recognized it as Alex Onyxblade. "Alex! You're alive!" He saw me, and smirked. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He looked at me, and I was blasted into a tree. Seeing stars, I took a shaky breath. "Wh-why?" "Malistaire is our teacher! How could you go against him?!" "He wants to destroy everything! What's in your head?!" "I always hated you, Lucas. At least I won't have to deal with you anymore." I was hit with a black orb, and I felt a couple ribs break. The pain became to much, and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness. _Ugh... Am I...? _I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a pyramid, and I was tied up. I was punched in the chest, and I spat out blood. I looked up angrily, seeing Alex and the rest of the death class smirking at me. "Well, well. Not so big and bad now, are you?" I felt tears come to my eyes. _Why are they like this_? M_alistaire must have messed with their minds!_

Violet Deathrider's Point of view:

"Lucas! Where are you?!" I saw a figure crumpled on the ground, and I could just make out blood splatters on the walls. I approached the figure, and was surprised to find Lucas. "Lucas! Can you hear me?" I checked his pulse, and felt nothing. "NO! LUCAS!" Tears slid down my face, and I yelled: "Lucas! Wake up! I need you! Please..." I bent on my knees, and yelled: "COME BACK TO ME!" A ghostly form of Lucas formed in front of me, his beautiful eyes dulled by death. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and said: "Let me go." "No... I can't... Lucas... I... I love you..." He stroked my hair, and gave me his bracelet. "Don't ever forget me." He started to fade away, and he said: "Do not let my death be in vain... I will... always... love you..." Tears fell freely from my eyes, and He said: "Never forget that day..." I widened my eyes, as a scene from my past overtook me.

_Lucas and I were sitting under a tree, and, He pulled something from his pocket. "Violet?" I looked at Lucas, and he handed me a woven cloth bracelet. "We'll be friends forever, as long as you keep this bracelet." "I promise I will take good care of it."_

I looked down at the bracelet, and more tears fell. I whispered: "Friends forever." I looked up, and nodded to Lucas. "Promise you'll never forget me..." "It would be impossible." "Good.. goodbye..." He disappeared completely, and I fell onto my knees, sobs wracking my body. A hand stroked my hair, and I looked up, seeing Percy sitting next to me. He pulled me into a hug, and said: "I'm so sorry, Violet." Percy helped me stand, and I pulled away from him, forming a glass coffin around Lucas. "Let's go." We left the pyramid, and he handed me a key to dragonspyre. "It is time." My gaze hardened, and I nodded. "It's time to avenge him." I walked to the gate, and unlocked the portal. I was sucked in, and I landed nimbly on my feet. I walked to the portal which said dragonspyre academy, Allison and Percy following. "Let's go." We rode the dragon to the place where Malistaire was. Alex, Aaron, Adrian, and Abigail were there. "How could you kill your best friend, Alex?!" "You liar. We left him alive." "No. And I have proof." "Lucas... Is Dead?!" His crazed look fell into grief, and I knew I released him from the spell. "You made me murder my friend, Malistaire! I swear on my own blood that you'll pay!" He joined us, and I cast Skeletal dragon. Malistaire was weakened, and he shook his head, casting a fireball at me. I knew I was as good as dead. I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that I had emitted a force field. I pushed my arm out, and the fireball bounced back at Malistaire. He was smote by it, and he immediately fell to the ground. His ghost rose up, but was soon snatched, and he was pulled below by a fiery hand. A voice sounded in my head:

_Life brings joy, Death bring sadness... Love never dies, instead, like that of a phoenix, Rises from the ashes. Youth, guided by wisdom and truth, your love is so strong that not even death can break it... Youth... Turn around... _

I turned, and saw A figure standing fifty feet away. My voice barely came out above a whisper. "Lucas?" I ran at him, and he ran at me. We embraced, and I asked: "How?" "Friends forever."

** The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane Nightshade's Point of view:

"Shane! It's time for you to report to your teacher. I nodded, and walked for the closet, picking out my dad's dragoon garments. I put them on, Violet eyes shining through the metal armor. I got my blade, and attatched it to my side. "Good luck, Shane." "Thanks, ma." I walked to the school, and took my seat. My father had taken the death teacher job, and I was treated like crap by other schools, especially myth. "Have you heard? Malistaire's back! "That's impossible. Our parents killed him a long time ago!" "But I hear that he was ressurected." "All right, class. Settle down." My father's gentle yet firm voice said. I grimaced, and he said: "I must go outside to meet with Merle. I will be back." As soon as he left, a horrible voice said: "Going somewhere, Lucas?" I instantly knew this was malistaire. I ran outside, seeing my father in a duel. "Father!" Malistaire turned, and smiled evilly. "Isn't this precious." I sorted through my cards, and cast skeletal dragon. Bones rose from the ground, and a dragon was born. "Get him." the dragon nodded, and charged at Malistaire. Malistaire blocked it, and sent a dark orb at me. I was knocked back into the school, and I crashed through the wall. I stood shakily, and ran at malistaire, only to be knocked aside. I stood again, jumping at Malistaire. I was knocked aside again, my head hitting a tree. Darkness engulfed me. I woke feeling extremely lightheaded. "Ungh..." I opened my eyes, seeing that I was chained in a jail cell. "Hm?!" I looked around wildly, and I noticed malistaire smirking at me. "What did you to my father?!" "He is safe, but how heartbroken he would be if I ended your pathetic little life." I glared at him. "Oh yes. And Violet. Your pathetic mother... What would happen If I killed her instead?" _My little brother... _"Will you promise that my family is not to be harmed if you take my life?" "I shall not touch a hair on their head." "...Very well." He drew a sword made out of shadows, and stabbed me through the chest. "Foolish child. I have no intentions on stopping with you." He pulled out his sword at an angle, and everything went black.

Lucas's Point of view: an hour later:

"I have to search for him." "Ok, Lucas. Just be careful... I don't want to lose you both." "I will." "Looking for your boy?" "Malistaire." I said through clenched teeth. He dropped a body onto the ground, and disappeared. "Lucas! It's Shane!"

Shane's point of view:

"F-father... I... gave my life to save you and mom and what... what would be my little..." I clenched my wound, whimpering. "Little brother." "No. Stay with us, Shane!" "I'm so sorry... I was... a fool..." "Shane... Don't leave!"

Violet's Point of view:

I watched helplessly as our little boy was dying. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he passed. "No!" By now, all his classmates were surrounding us. The following day, we buried him in the graveyard of heroes. I stayed home for the funeral, sobbing into my pillow. I picked up a photobook, and paged through it. A series of memories passed through my mind as I saw the one with a three year old Shane holding up his first caught fish.

_"Mommy! I got a bite!" Shane grinned at me as he reeled in his prize. I readied my camera, and snapped a picture. Suddenly, It was night time, and Shane was about 7 years old. "Mom, I wanna be just like you when I grow up! You're the best mom in the whole universe! Maybe I'll have my own kid someday, and I'll tell him what a great mother you are!" Then he grew to age ten. "Someday, I'll be the best wizard in the world, like you and dad are!"_

Tears slid down my face as I thought: _Poor Shane... He died too young... He didn't accomplish any of his goals, yet he gave his life to protect us and his unborn brother. It hurts me to think that I could've done more... It's all my fault... It's all my fault! _

I sobbed into the pillow until my voice came out in rasps. "Oh, Violet..." "It's my fault... I could've called a life wizard... Or... or... Oh Lucas! My baby! My baby boy!" I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, and we hugged, me crying into his shoulder.

To be coninued!


	3. Thank you!

Hi! I just want to thank all of you for your great reviews and feedback, whether on here or wizard101. It's very much appreciated! And also, I know it says oneshot, but I was kind of compelled to make a sequal, so I did. I just wanted to let you know that I'm very happy with my story, and I'm happy you like it as well!

I also put on to be continued for a reason. Stay tuned, and you'll see the second half.

(In other words: Huge writer's block.)


	4. Chapter 4

Shane Nightshade's Point of View:

I sat on a bench in the spirit world, regretting that i had made my mother suffer. My gaze hardened, and I clenched my fist.

"Shane. Come." I looked up, seeing the lord of the spirit world motioning me to follow.

"Your mother is in great distress, come and I'll send you back to life. " I nodded, and followed the lord to a rejuvination section. I nodded to him, and entered. I disappeared, and reappeared in a graveyard. I walked to my body, and levitated it out of the ground. It was hideous. I restored it to match when I was alive, and entered. I yelled in agony as my heart began to beat again, and soul merged with flesh. I dropped down, panting, and unable to move.

"What was that sound?"

"I don't know. Probably another death. Ever since Lucas and Violet left to get revenge, wizard city has fallen into ruins. Ghosts, undead, and worst of all, ambrose..."

"Yeah, I know. Malistaire has completely taken over! I worry for Lucas and Violet."

"..."

"What's that look for?"

"Look!"

I tried to stand, only to be pushed down again.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Shane? Is that you?"

"No! I'm a magical pixie horse! Yes, I'm shane!"

"Wow. That was... harsh."

"Sorry. In a lot of pain right now. Reviving a human being kind of hurts for the revivee, you know?" They laughed, and I smiled.

"Well, you haven't aged much, have you? It's been nearly three years." I looked closer at the fourteen year olds, and gasped.

"Aaron? Justin? You guys are old!"

"YOU LITTLE!" I took off running, laughing my butt off as they ran after me shouting curses and threats.

A/N: I'm so sorry about two things:

A: the lateness

B: The shortness

Anyway, I thought that would add humor to my otherwise tragedy filled story, So, expect more from this "oneshot" Which has turned into a... Threeshot? Well, I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, and I will definately write more in the future.

Zeldafan68... OUT!


End file.
